cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Carey Jr.
Harry Carey Jr. (1921 - 2012) Film Deaths: *''Pursued'' (1947) [Prentice McComber]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Robert Mitchum. *''Red River'' (1948) [Dan Latimer]: Trampled to death in a cattle stampede. *''3 Godfathers'' (1948) [William Kearney a.k.a. The Abilene Kid]: Dies of thirst and exhaustion (compounded by his previous gunshot wound) in the desert, while John Wayne and Pedro Armendáriz attempt to make him more comfortable. (Thanks to Brian) *''Silver Lode'' (1954) [Johnson]: Shot to death by Dan Duryea. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Searchers'' (1956) [Brad Jorgensen]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Comanches, after he rides into their camp for vengeance; we only hear the shots as Jeffrey Hunter and John Wayne look on. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Bandolero!'' (1968) [Cort Hayjack]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Mexican bandits as Harry is firing from a window. (Thanks to Brian) *''Big Jake'' (1971) [Pop Dawson]: Shot to death by Patrick Wayne as Harry comes out of a building during a big shoot-out. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Exorcist III'' (1990) [Father Kanavan]: Decapitated by an elderly patient from a psychiatric ward (voiced by Colleen Dewhurst, possessed by the spirit of a serial killer played by Brad Dourif) while in a confession booth. *''Tombstone'' (1993) '[Marshal Fred White]: Shot in the chest by Powers Boothe, as Harry attempts to disarm him. (Historically, Marshal White was shot in the crotch and died two days after being shot (not right after) and was also only about 31 at the time, not a 72-year old man as Harry Carey Jr. himself was. The film also portrays the shooting was on purpose, in real-life it was ruled as an accident). *'Dobe and a Company of Heroes (2002) Video documentary. TV Deaths: *'[[Have Gun - Will Travel (1957 series)|''Have Gun - Will Travel: The Road to Wickenburg]] (1958) [Sheriff Jack Goodfellow] Shot in a showdown with Richard Boone; Harry draws a gun while waving a white flag and pretending to surrender, but Richard is not fooled. *Have Gun Will Travel: The Revenger (1961) 'Conlon: Shot to death by Anthony Caruso. *'''The Rifleman: The Journey Back'' (1961) [Lieutenant Vaughn]: Mortally wounded (off-screen) in a shooting; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Chuck Connors. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Rawhide: The Deserter's Patrol'' (1962) '[''Walsh]: Killed, along with most of the rest of his patrol, in a battle with Native American warriors. (Thanks to Gordon) Notable Connections *Son of Harry Carey and Olive Carey. *Mr. Marilyn Fix. *Son-in-law of Paul Fix. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1921 Births Category:World War Two veteran Category:2012 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Natural causes victims Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Ford Movies Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies